Mirror Monsters
The were created by Yui as drawings made by her and her brother, Shiro Kanzaki, when they were young and gave them to her mirror-self to gain a new life. As these creatures have no true life of their own, they had to prey on humans to survive on their lifeforce. The only human they can not attack is Yui herself, whom they obey absolutely like Kanzaki. However, Rogue Mirror Monsters who attack Yui are attacked either by Kamen Rider Odin or a loyal Mirror Monster who serves Kanzaki. But the majority of the monsters are contracted allies and the power source for most of the thirteen Kamen Riders, building their power by absorbing the energy of other defeated Mirror Monsters. But if the energy is not absorbed, it could reform into a new Mirror Monster. Mirror Monsters : Contract Monster under Ryuki, later gained enough power to evolve into . Survived its master in the TV series. * : Knight's Contract Monster, later gained enough power to evolve into . * : Scissors' Contract Monster, it turned on its master and devoured Scissors when his Vent Buckle was destroyed. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick with Darkwing absorbing the monster after Dragreder was told not to. * : (10-50) -A giant Ox-like robot (with a humanoid appearance similar to a minotaur) that is Kamen Rider Zolda's Contract Monster. This monster was destroyed by Ouja's Doomsday in the series. * : A flying mechanical Stingray monster that was originally Kamen Rider Raia's Contract Monster. It becomes a Contract Monster under Ouja when it attempted to avenge its master in vain. * : An armored humanoid Rhinoceros monster that was originally Kamen Rider Gai's Contract Monster. It becomes a Contract Monster under Ouja when it attempted to avenge its master in vain. * : A giant mechanical Cobra monster that is Kamen Rider Ouja's Contract Monster. ** : A chimeric Mirror Monster made up of Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver. This monster was destroyed in Episode Final by Ryuga's version of the Dragon Rider Kick. * : Tiger's Contract Monster. Survived its master and later destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm * : Originally rogue Mirror Monsters, they became Imperer's Contracts. * : Odin's Contract Monster. * : Verde's Contract Monster. * : Femme's Contract Monster. * : Ryuga's Contract Monster, a dark version of Dragreder. Was destroyed alongside its master. Contract Monsters-Dragreder.png|Dragreder DragrezerHD.jpg|Dragranzer Contract Monsters-Darkwing.png|Darkwing DarkraiderHD.jpg|Darkraider Contract Monsters-Volcancer.png|Volcancer Contract Monsters-Magnugiga.png|Magnugiga Contract Monsters-Evildiver.png|Evildiver Contract Monsters-Metalgelas.png|Metalgelas VenosnakerHD.png|Venosnaker Contract Monsters-Genocider.png|Genocider Contract Monsters-Destwilder.png|Destwilder Contract Monsters-Gigazelle.png|Gigazelle Contract Monsters-Goldphoenix.png|Goldphoenix Contract Monsters-Biogreeza.png|Biogreeza Contract Monsters-Blancwing.png|Blancwing Contract Monsters-Dragblacker.png|Dragblacker - Alternatives= * : Alternative Zero's Contract Monster. Survived its master upon being controlled by Yui, it was weakened by Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan. Contract Monsters-Psycorogue.png|Psycorogue - Abyss= * : A mechanical shark Mirror Monster made up of Abysshammer and Abysslasher. Destroyed by Decade and Ryuki Dragreder. ** : One of Abyss' Contract Monsters. ** : One of Abyss' Contract Monsters. Contract Monsters-Abyssodon.png|Abyssodon Contract Monsters-Abysshammer.png|Abysshammer Contract Monsters-Abysslasher.png|Abysslasher }} - Wild Monsters= : The Fenghuang/Phoenix monster that murdered Yuichi under Kanzaki's orders. Used by Kanzaki to attack Raia. Destroyed by Raia's Hide Venom. The monster was origanally supposed to be Yuichi's Contract Monster for Raia. * : Tribal-like Fenghuang/Turkey monster with a tomahawk weapon. Destroyed by Tiger's Crystal Break. Another was used by Kanzaki to save Yui from Psycorogue before being used to target Kagawa's family to blackmail him into giving up the Alternative Zero Deck, but the monster was quickly driven away by Dragranzer. * : Green armored Fenghuang/Peacock monster. Destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Meteor Bullet. GuldThunder.png|GuldThunder GuldStorm.png|GuldStorm GuldMirage.png|GuldMirage - Sheerghosts= Mirror Monsters that modeled after Dragonflies make their presence known in the Rider War end game in the TV series (41 and after) and Episode Final, where Yui's new life is almost used up. The are a larval stage, able to shoot silk from their mouths to escape or capture prey. They can molt into a mature Dragonfly form called . In Episode Final, the Raydragoons can assume large forms called , which could be overpowered by Dragranzer and Darkraider. * Sheerghosts (41 & 43-47) * Raydragoons (47-49) * Hydragoons (Episode Final) Sheerghost.png|Sheerghost Sheerghosts-Raydragoon.png|Raydragoon Sheerghosts-Hydragoon.png|Hydragoon }} - Minor= : The first of the Mirror Monsters Shinji encountered, a giant gold and white Spider-like monster that targeted women like Ida Megumi. Though destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan, Dispider wasn't absorbed by Darkwing and was reformed into a centauriform version of itself named , now attacking men as well. It was finally destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick and absorbed by Drageder. In 13 Riders, Dispider was the Mirror Man's final defense, devouring Gai before being destroyed by Knight Survive's Shippu Dan. * (13 Riders): A purseweb spider monster that dragged Shinji into the Mirror World to eat until the first Kamen Rider Ryuki inferred. Despite receiving aid from Respider, Mispider was destroyed by the previous Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire. Another appeared, attempting to eat a young girl, but was killed by the Riders during the fight. * : A Jorō Spider monster that came to Mispider's aid in fighting the previous Ryuki before he gave his Vent to Shinji. Respider was destroyed by Ryuki's Drag Saber. Another appeared to aid another Mispider and a third Solospider, both were killed by the Riders during each fight. * : A green-armored Tetragnatha praedonia monster that fought Ryuki and Scissors until it was destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Meteor Bullet. A second appeared to fight the Riders when they got near to the Mirror Man. Spiders-Dispider.png|Dispider Kamen-rider-dk-13574.jpg|Dispider Reborn Spiders-Mispider.png|Mispider Spiders-Respider.png|Respider Spiders-Solospider.png|Solospider - Zelles= Humanoid gazelle-like Mirror Monsters that usually attack in groups, sneaky and blindingly fast with the ability to jump distances. Despite being rogue mirror monsters, they usually travel with Kamen Rider Imperer because of his contract to Gigazelle. * : The soldier Zelles. The first one appeared in episode 3 to attack a girl and was destroyed by Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire, another appeared and was destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick in the next episode. A third quickly appeared and was destroyed by Zolda's Giga Launcher without trouble. By episode 39, as a prelude to Imperer's arrival, a dozen Gigazelle attacked until they were all wiped out by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm. A Gigazelle appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special before being destroyed by Ouja's Veno Crash. * : A Zelle that devoured a school teacher before Ren could stop it. Destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan and absorbed by Darkwing. * (Gazelle): Interfered in the fight between Ouja & Knight Survive. Killed by Knight Surivive's Shippu Dan. Negazelle appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, among those destroyed by Zolda's End of World. * (Gazelle): Wielded a staff. Targeted Shinji and Ren while they were unable to transform in episodes 24 & 25; later destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. Another appeared in episode 39 leading a pack of Gigazelles, later to be destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm * : Brown-gold Zelle types. The first one encountered in episode 39 and destroyed by Tiger's Crystal Break. Another appeared in 44 was destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. Zelles-Gigazelle.png|Gigazelle Zelles-Megazelle.png|Megazelle Zelles-Negazelle.png|Negazelle Zelles-Omegazelle.png|Omegazelle Zelles-Magazelle.png|Magazelle - Zebraskulls= Zebra-like Mirror Monsters able to stretch their bodies by separating into vertically-stacked segments held together by an invisible force, using the blades on their forearms to slice and dice prey. * : A white-headed Mirror Monster that Zolda battled before it escaped him, Zebraskull Iron ran loose until it fought Ryuki and was killed by his Dragon Rider Kick. * : A black-headed servant to Zebraskull Iron, Bronze supported Iron until it was destroyed by Zolda's Giga Launcher. Zebraskull Iron.png|Zebraskull Iron Zebraskull Bronze.png|Zebraskull Bronze - Boarders= Wild boar-like Mirror Monsters, they use their bodies as weapons in charge attacks. * : First appearing when it rammed the Shimada's kidnapper into the mirror to devour, Wildboarder sets Shinji up as the crook, with Knight attempting to kill the monster when Zolda interfered. When the monster later tries to eat Yukari, Ryuki and Knight fight it until Zolda takes adventage to take them all out, with Wildboarder killed during the onslaught of Zolda's End of World. * : Able to use its chest armor as a shield. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. Boarders-Wildboarder.png|Wildboarder Boarders-Shieldboarder.png|Shieldboarder - Biters= Longhorn beetle-like Mirror Monsters armed with boomerang sabers. * : A blue-colored male, he feasted on people in a train car on the Fukutoshin Line. Though he keep Ryuki from getting to his weapons, the monster is tricked as he is then destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. A second Zenobiter appeared in episode 38, only to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan. A Zenobiter appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan. * : A red-colored female, she pursued Ejima, but was held at bay by the Seal Card he had on his person. Once he lost the card, Terabiter almost devoured him when Shinji and Ren came to his aid in time. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick and Knight's Hishou Zan, absorbed by Darkwing. Terabiter appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Battle Video special, among those destroyed in Zolda's End of World. Biters-Zenobiter.png|Zenobiter Biters-Terabiter.png|Terabiter - Krakens= Squid-type Mirror Monsters: * : Attacked the surviving member of the computer club. Destroyed by Gai's Heavy Pressure. * : Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. A second Wiskraken appeared in episode 38, only to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan. Krakens-Bakraken.png|Bakraken Krakens-Wiskraken.png|Wiskraken - Abyss= Humanoid Shark Mirror Monsters that are able to use water based attacks. In Kamen Rider Decade, both of these shark Mirror Monsters are contracted to Kamen Rider Abyss. * (26): A hammerhead shark monster that targeted a client of Kitaoka. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick and Zolda's Giga Launcher. Abysshammer appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, among those destroyed in Zolda's End of World. * (27): A shark monster that targeted a child, Takuya. Destroyed by Knight Survive's Shippu Dan. Abysslasher appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, destroyed by Ouja's Veno Crash. Contract Monsters-Abysshammer.png|Abysshammer Contract Monsters-Abysslasher.png|Abysslasher - Buzzstingers= Humanoid bee Mirror Monsters that usually attack in groups. A trio of Buzzstingers first appear to target Mika, the only survivor of their attack on an ocean liner after being saved by Asakura to be used by him in order to feed his monsters. The trio were able to counter any Final Vent attack used against them until they were all killed by the simultaneous use of Ouja's Veno Crash, Knight's Hishou Zan and Zolda's Giga Launcher. Their essence was soon devoured by Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver. A pair of Buzzstingers appeared in episode 37 to target Eri after she came out of her coma. * (31 & 32): A red-armored hornet monster that used stinger-themed daggers. * (Digger wasp) (31 & 32): A blue-armored digger wasp monster that used a rapier. * (31 & 32): A yellow-armored honeybee monster that used a bow and arrow. * (37): A gold-armored carpenter bee monster. Destroyed by Knight Survive's Shippu Dan. * (37): A silver-armored scolidae monster. Destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm. Buzzstinger Hornet.png|Buzzstinger Hornet Buzzstinger Wasp.png|Buzzstinger Wasp Buzzstinger Bee.png|Buzzstinger Bee Buzzstinger Broom.png|Buzzstinger Broom Buzzstinger Frost.png|Buzzstinger Frost }} }} - Miscellaneous= These are unique Mirror Monsters that don't belong to a subgroup. * : A lemur monster that roamed around the elevators of Le Crock, starting the Non-Stop Elevator urban legend. Destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan and absorbed by Drageder. Deadlemur appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, among those destroyed in Zolda's End of World. * (17 & 18, Onigashima Warship): A newt monster that wielded a shuriken as its weapon, possessed great agility, and could fire a rope of a sticky substance. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. Gelnewt appeared in Shinji's dream during the Hyper Video special, among those destroyed in Zolda's End of World. In the Decade/Den-O crossover, Gelnewts curiously appeared as a trio of speaking footsoldiers. * (29): A cicada monster that abducted Reiko and Mamika. Was kicked by Ryuki into the mirror & killed by Zolda's Giga Launcher and Knight's Hishou Zan. A second Sonorabuma appeared in episode 38, only to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan * (33): A jellyfish monster that used the electrodes on its forearms to kill its prey. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick * (Hyper Video): Labeled as the ruler of the "Miracle World", he was a mirror version of Kamen Rider Agito in Burning Form. He gathered the Mirror Monsters in a plan to destroy the Kamen Riders, which confused Ryuki to see the monsters actually use teamwork. But once Agito arrived, Ryuki found out his Dragon Rider Kick had no effect on the fake Agito. Though it took Ryuki and Agito's Double Rider Kick to kill him, Imit-Agito was actually a dream and nothing more. Deadlemur.png|Deadlemur Gelnewt.png|Gelnewt Sonorabuma.png|Sonorabuma Brobajell.png|Brobajell FakeAgito.png|Fake Agito }} Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight In Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, the Mirror Monsters are the servants of Xaviax who creates them through unknown means. The Gelnewts, the Sheerghosts and Raydragoons were adapted as his foot soldiers. A.R. Worlds World of Ryuki The Mirror Monsters also reside in the Mirror World in the A.R. World of Ryuki. They often come into contact with the Kamen Riders of this reality. * : A red Fenghuang monster in a Phoenix-shaped helmet. It is shown briefly fighting Kamen Rider Ryuki alongside Omegazelle and Zebraskull Bronze. * : A black-headed zebra monster. It is shown briefly fighting Kamen Rider Ryuki alongside GuldThunder and Omegazelle. * : A blue and yellow gazelle monster that often appears when Kamen Rider Imperer summons it. * : A gazelle/cape buffalo monster that often appears when Kamen Rider Imperer summons it. * : A gazelle/water buffalo monster that often appear when Kamen Rider Impaler summons it. One is briefly seen fighting Kamen Rider Ryuki alongside GuldThunder and Zebraskull Bronze. * : A bighorn sheep/gazelle monster that often appears when Kamen Rider Impaler summons it. The Contract Monsters are specific Mirror Monsters that are contracted to the Riders in this world. * : A red mechanical Contract Monster under Kamen Rider Ryuki * : A giant mechanical -like Contract Monster under Kamen Rider Knight. * : A mechanical humanoid -like Contract Monster under Kamen Rider Scissors. * : An armored humanoid monster that is Kamen Rider Tiger's Contract Monster. * : A humanoid monster that is Kamen Rider Impaler's Contract Monster. It is often supported by the other Zelles. * : A monster with machine guns and missile launchers that is one of Kamen Rider Abyss' two Contract Monsters. Kamen Rider Abyss' Final Vent enables Abysshammer and Abysslasher to combine into a giant shark called which is when it is destroyed by Decade and Ryuki Dragreder. * : A monster with two saw-like swords and water-spewing abilities that is one of Kamen Rider Abyss' two Contract Monsters. Kamen Rider Abyss' Final Vent enables Abysshammer and Abysslasher to combine into a giant shark called Abyssodon which is when it is destroyed by Decade and Ryuki Dragreder. World of Negatives Aside from Mirror Monsters in the World of Ryuki, the are Dragonfly Mirror Monsters that live in the World of Negatives as Otoya's minions, taking the guise of normal humans. They are destroyed by Diend. Later history Dai-Shocker As one of the races of the Nine Worlds, the Mirror Monsters are part of the Dai-Shocker alliance, a coalition of all villain organizations fought by the Kamen Riders, who have ambitions to conquer the multiverse. The Mirror Monsters Sheerghost, Raydragoons, and Psycorogue, were part of the Dai-Shocker army that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders in the World of Decade after Dai-Shocker started their invasion of the worlds. The Mirror Monster Solospider was a member of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker, that appeared in the World of the Rider War. Shocker Greeed The Mirror Monsters were among the various evil organizations and monster races which were allied with Shocker in an alternate timeline where they conquered the world thanks to the Shocker Greeed. GuldThunder, Metalgelas, Volcancer, and Deadlemur were among Shocker's army of monsters. When all the Kamen Riders came back in 2011, Ryuki returned and defeated the Mirror Monsters allied with Shocker. Shocker-Zangyack Alliance Mirror Monsters Brobajell and GuldMirage were part of the revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Space Shocker Two revived Mirror Monsters, Buzzstinger Wasp and Sonorabuma, were members of Space Shocker, an evil amalgamation organization similar to Dai-Shocker, which aimed to conquer the universe. It was actually a front for the revival of the Space Crime Syndicate Madou. World within the Magic Stone The souls of defeated Mirror Monsters, among the other monster races fought by the Kamen Riders, surfaced in the world within the Magic Stone which was ruled by the evil wizard Amadum. Amadum's army of monsters were fought and destroyed by the 15 Heisei Riders when they were summoned to this world. Appearances **Episode 7: Super Trick of the Real Criminal **Episode 14: Super Den-O Beginning ** Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship **Episode 20: The Nega-World's Dark Riders **Episode 21: The Walking All-Rider Album **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' *''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53: Neverending Story }} Category:Monsters Category:Mirror Monster Category:Race Category:Ryuki Characters